The Art of Accepting
by asobi seksu
Summary: Miyo has two jobs: getting over her psychological stress over an sketchy accident, and picking a boy from the Fuji family. What's a girl to do? FujiYuutaOC Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Miyo looked at the summer house. Squinted at it, actually, under the hot and sweltering sun that beat madly on her skin. The taste of summer was in there mouths.

It was in all of their mouths, actually. Her big brother, Takeshi, had won the Nationals with his tennis team, and as a farewell to all the third years that were leaving Seigaku, they all were going to a beach and a big summer house to stay for an entire _three weeks_. She shook her head. Lord. She could hardly wait.

Last year she had been here too for other regulars, but she particularly remembered a boy, someone awkward but friendly, as in hi-I'm-normal-you-can-trust-me-friendly. He was actually a brother of her brother's teammate, Fuji, but to tell them apart was no trouble. Shusuke was a bit scary, and Yuuta always was playing the straight man in the tennis world. They were impossibly different. You could hardly tell that they were related.

This time she was wondering what he looked like, if he was on better terms with his brother, or if... So many questions. Her father quietly turned the key and her mom, the loud, noisy one called out, "We're here!" enthusiastically. Her brother rolled his eyes and Miyo brought in her younger twin sisters. Instantly they began running around and exploring their new habitat.

"Ah! The Momoshiro family. Come in!" and Fuji (the older one) smiled, eyes closed. He obviously was the one in charge, the one who got his parents to get this big place to their selves.

"Yo, Fuji!" Momo greeted him. "Nice place."

"You think so too? Mind you, it's not going to get so roomy after every regular brings about three people... You guys get two rooms. Take your pick."

"Really?" Now her mother entered the conversation. "Thank you so, so, much!"

"No problem." He tapped on the banister impatiently, which was rare notion for him. "Yuuta! Come out and meet these people."

"Aniki, I'm in the middle of something." There was a muffled voice from down the hall. Instantly Miyo's heart were beating so hard and she said in a flash, "I'll go get him." Her mother dragged her suitcase instead and nodded, and her father was engrossed in a discussion with Fuji's father about hardware. Nobody had noticed.

She knocked on the door twice and waited for the "Come in" phrase.

"Is that you, aniki-- oh, it's you." he said, closing the door behind her. "How have you been?"

"Good," she said, a bit nervous. "What about you?"

"Good. I'm thinking of transferring into Shusuke's high school when I get out of St. Rudolph's. It's kind of far to commute from home." He smoothed out his hands, a habit of his when he was talking.

"Have you told him about this?"

"No." He drank his tea, swallowed, and set his cup down. "It's better if you keep it a secret. I made him promise that he wouldn't install bugs around our room, but if he breaks it, I hope he pretends that he never heard. But you never know..." he furrowed his brow. Miyo loved it when he was in his thoughtful stage. It was at least, something that his older brother couldn't do better than he did, behaving rationally.

They were best friends. They could've been _more_ than friends if she had been in _his _school.

"How is your brother? Last time..." she left the sentence enticingly open.

"...he was an obstacle. This time, not anymore." And he told her about the match when Mizuki had taught him a special move.

"So let me get this straight. Your brother let him beat him by five games, and then totally annihilated him? Wow. No wonder there are so many fangirls in school."

He got a hurt look in his eye. "I wish you wouldn't talk about him like that."

"Sorry."

"It's O.K. I know you didn't mean it."

_I did mean it though,_ she thought privately. _You're cute when you're like an injured animal._

If you had to describe Miyo, you would get: capricious, finicky, and perhaps alluring. She was not your average person. People considered her lucky if you were her constant friend because she was always considering this; then that; then never picking her mind.

A knock penetrated the door and Shusuke walked in, a bundle of clothes in his hand. He winked at Yuuta, and then deposited them into a nearby laundry basket.

"Ah, Yuuta-kun, would you pick that up for her?" A bathing suit, situated between him and her was colored blue. "That's for you, Miyo-chan."

"Really? It's so pretty!" The swimsuit had a pattern of daisies. Shusuke smiled and said, "Well, Yuuta-kun, I'm sure you'll like seeing her in her swimsuit-clad glory."

Yuuta was annoyed. "Aniki, if you talk about her like that when you already have someone..."

"No need for that, just saying," Fuji said in a breezy voice. "We're going to the beach at one. Remember to use your sunscreen!"

And he was gone, just like that.

"He has someone?" Miyo asked, curious.

"Nope. I just said that to spite him." Yuuta replied. "But I'm sure he's gone out with someone before. I never paid attention."

"I'd want to know that. I'd want to know everything about her. How special can she be if Fuji is a heartthrob in school? Is she a beauty? Can she play tennis?"

She was walking on ice, but it was very strong ice. She had remembered a conversation a year ago, before she had met Fuji Yuuta, and she had a best friend that was a boy. Eventually she fell in love with him but he had said simply that he wanted to remain friends. She was trying valiantly to not let that happen with Yuuta.

"...You do know that I'm not listening to you, right?"

"No."

"..."

"What? I mean, I was just curious!"

He got that hurt look in his eye again, and Miyo wondered if she had gone too far.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not crying--" she touched her eyes to make sure, but alas--"oh. I was just remembering something."

"Remembering what?" He looked concerned. Not wanting to make him feel sorrier, Miyo decided to get to the point. "Yuuta, we can't be friends anymore."

"Why not?" he said, jerking his hand to wipe her tears away, but she pushed it back. "Geez, was it something that I said? I'm sorry if I ever offended you."

"No. Stop." she said firmly. "This was the reason why I came here. I don't want to make myself anymore attached to something I can't have." She looked away, a roaring sun blaring its silent noise to all who would hear. She was spoiling it, and instantly a wash of shame overcame her. "Don't talk to me ever again."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Confused? Me too. Because the way the story's going, it probably is going to confuse the audience, but that is where the open-mindness comes in. If you're blissfully loving the plot, you can slightly imagine it as RyoSaku. Or not. :D

Please review because THEN I WOULD KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO WRITE THIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! Honestly, you guys are great. Miyo has completed her first year at middle school, so that's like seventh grade done: first love; done, bullies; done... She's finicky, so don't take the "I don't want to be friends anymore" to heart. She still likes Yuuta, but you never know...

* * *

Once upon a time, there had been a boy. And a girl. It depends. From Miyo's perspective, she would've wanted to know everything about them. What they looked like, what they did in their scrap of existence, what kind of personality they had.

The boy was the center of the girl's life. Everything that happened to her she told him from her first day of school to a dog that she met on the street or how her big brother was eventually going to be on the middle school's tennis team, only for the elite. She told him her soul, her heart, her passion for living! Soon he was becoming another reason to live. Not that she needed any, she just liked him as a friend.

So, of course, in this story there must be a sprinkling of Love. In some specified friendships, there were even the hints of Desire and Lust. Mystical creatures they were, creeping slowly in this formidable bond. She liked him. She liked him a lot.

"_I just want to be friends_."

Soon she was standing in a black pool, not exactly drowning. But she couldn't move. She was chasing a cat into the street. And then, someone had hugged her hard and lunged her into the sidewalk. Before she could protest, a mound of peculiar twisted bones and flesh and blood said their last words.

"Thank you."

It was the boy. She wasn't sure if it was ironic or thankful or anything. He died in front of her.

-xxx-

Miyo woke up, startled, and reached for a glass of water that she kept beside her nightstand. It had been a while since she had that Nightmare; the One where she couldn't stop thinking about. She looked around the room. It was empty. The twins must have gone to her parents. Momo was snoring and the alarm clock read seven thirty. No one got up in the summer this early.

But then there was a sound against the door, and she called out, "Come in." Musing, she thought it might be Yuuta, or Nelly-the-cat, a gray striped one which everyone except for her seemed to hate. They even asked her why she was keeping the wretched thing, and she said simply, "Because he's mine."

It wasn't either of them. Instead Fuji Shuusuke came in, laden with a breakfast tray.

Instantly she was aware of her own mussed hair and sweat-soaked PJ's. She wished she could change her clothes, but not in front of _him_, of course.

"Breakfast," he said, smiling gently, eyes closed. "I got up early and so I made quite a bit of breakfast for everyone."

"Um..." her head was swirling for her to say something that was completely acceptable and at the same time not look like she was stupid, "...thanks, I guess."

"I also wanted to talk to you about something."

Dread filled her stomach, erasing her appetite for the rice and miso soup he had so luxuriously made. She fiddled with her chopsticks and said, "About what?"

"Yuuta."

Suspicion crossed her face. "You were listening yesterday at the door, weren't you?" she said quietly. "You shouldn't do that."

He raised his hands, a plea to beg in his favor. But she wasn't buying it. "Yuuta told me that I was the only one who knew! He wants to keep secrets from you--and here _you_ are, wanting _me _to elaborate!" she said, almost yelling. His eyes snapped open and one look, one fierce stare from his beautiful blue eyes shut her up. Oh, he was a wily one, Fuji Shuusuke. He was clever, but Yuuta was the one that made him frown.

"I can't help it. He's my younger brother... Miyo-chan, you have younger sisters, don't you?" Fuji sat defiantly in his chair with a smile. "You should know how I feel; letting him go to school with me. Last time, he packed up and went to St. Rudolph's. I worry about him a lot."

Miyo let go; she was more or less a sympathetic human. "Fine, but I'm not eating breakfast."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm going to go ask Inui for his Iwashimizu--"

"All right! I'm eating breakfast." With a seething glare at Fuji she picked up a spoon and began ladling soup into her bowl. Fuji just leaned back, marveling at how interesting she was. For one, she was clearly attracted to his younger brother, which was a first, and second, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't charm her. She was too different. Most of the girls at Seigaku would have swooned, but she wasn't one to follow the rules.

"Miyo?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Stop calling me by my first name." she snapped. "If you need a nickname, use Shiro. It's better than Momo."

The real Momo stirred in bed, half-awake and half-asleep. Then he turned to his other side and began snoring.

"Shiro, I'm sorry about today." There. A sincere apology. He just didn't know whether she would accept it.

"It's okay," she said. "You did bring breakfast." Then she stuck her tongue out, showcasing her breakfast.

He laughed, and then he did something very brave yet stupid.

"You're really cute when you're obnoxious." Then he ruffled her hair, which she let him and he left. "You're doing the dishes!" he said gaily.

For Miyo, this was the utmost confusion for her. 'Cute'? What did he mean by 'cute'? Was he just playing with her? Of course he was. Fuji always played pranks on his friends; and if had thought to bring breakfast then maybe she was. And calling her first name, too! _That_ she should've foreseen.

She carefully picked up her breakfast tray and placed it on the nightstand, where her brother would be sure to notice it. He was hungry every other hour.

Stepping quietly out from her room, she brushed her long hair into submission and tied it neatly into a ponytail. Satisfied, she slipped into an orange tank top and shorts, took a beach towel from the bathroom, and stole out of the house to read a good book while experiencing the wind and wisp of the sunny beach.

The sun was at a 30 degree angle from the middle of the ocean. The beach was empty, and she liked it that way. Inspecting the place where she was going to sit, she made sure there was no littering. _Littering is for losers_, she thought to herself. _So many of them need to realize that animals need a clean place to live, too._ Harmony struck her inner core and finally, she could relax. 260 days of toil in a cramped school and confrontation was not good for her.

She opened _The Da Vinci Code_ and blissfully immersed herself of the thrilling mystery. Most girls like her would go swimming and get a tan, but it could wait. Right now, the Professor was in the middle of escaping from Sophie's grandfather's murder in the middle of the Louvre.

Miyo didn't notice anything at all until someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up and there Shuusuke was standing in a white collar T-shirt and swimming trunks.

"Have you been stalking me?" It wasn't a question.

"Nope."

"Just making sure." she replied, and went back to her book. He, however, kept looking at her until she became aggravated and asked, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. What do you want?"

"To talk about Yuuta-kun."

She shook her head impatiently. "No way. I promised."

"Alright. Do you want to play with my videocamera?"

She was surprised. She thought that he would be more persistant.

"You have a videocamera?"

"Yeah. I asked my parents to get one because I want to join the film club. And also because of reasons I shall not share with you today."

Miyo was intrigued. "Have you recorded anything yet that I could see?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He smiled. "Okay, fine. I'm making a video about life."

"Life?"

"Yeah. I've done the Family and Happiness section already, but my Death section is seriously lacking." He had a serious look on his face. "Would you know anyone that died before?"

"You mean, dying?"

He gave a look of exasperation. "Yes, Shiro. Dying. Dead as a doornail."

So it spilled out.

She said: I knew a guy.

She said: I loved him so much.

She said: He didn't like me the way I thought he did.

She said: He saved my life.

She said: But he died because of me.

She said: I don't want to die.

She said: Thirteen is too young.

She said: I don't want anyone to die, either.

By the time she finished, tears were rolling down her cheeks and Fuji snapped his camera shut. "Perfect." Then, softer, "Did you truly love him?"

A nod. "Yes."

"Then it wasn't in vain."

"Let's go back. You need to sleep."

She wiped her face and agreed. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I feel better, somehow, admitting it all to you..."

They walked back, holding hands. Miyo's hand felt like a million fireworks.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Does anyone think this is happening too fast? Because there are two words: Manipulation. Fuji is involved with something that will make him a grade J jerk. :D Stay tuned, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**I got to see the Chronicles of Narnia a coupla days ago and I LOVED it. If you take an ordinary children's book like Eragon or Hoot, the movies would look just plain STOOPID but this one's different because Narnia is so short--and it's been hugely popular since 1949. Not any more children's books can claim credit to that except for maybe Alice in Wonderland. :P And plus, I'm a big sucker for special effects. (E.T. Home Phone, baby!)

* * *

She sat in the corner of the bed once more, thinking and tilting her head toward one way. She was thinking about what Fuji Shusuke had said to her after a walk that felt suddenly wonderful to her and now seemed... cold. How many girls had he done this to? He was beautiful; a bishonen; a true idol back home. Did he really have a girlfriend? she anxiously thought. Yuuta had possibly warned her about one. Holding hands... that felt like nothing to him. But it felt like everything to her.

Suddenly her head throbbed and she was sucked into a black hole; a catastrophe for her when she was thinking of happy things. _No!_ cried the last vestiges of her haven from the Accident._ Anywhere but there_. But she _was _there. She was visiting the hospital; knowing ultimately that it was useless--then a flashback to a part where she had stayed home from school for _a record of six weeks_. Her mother; a sweet and gentle lady, had not pursed her lips like any other mother would have, and let her repeat the semester without reproaching her.

Now she was back in school partly due because of her big brother Momo's encouragement with promises of a new tennis racket because she was inspired to work hard like her friendly sibling. He was the one with all the breezy smiles, the courage to act like a six-year-old... No need to think that, she said in her mind sardonically.

During her allowed-to-stay-at-home period, she did not while it away playing video games or shopping; she felt that would be disrespectful. Instead she had forced herself to think of the boy that had died for her. Suicide, the police said, because she couldn't bear telling them that it was her fault.

Suicide was not something that she thought often. After she had put it in his perspective, _yes_, it was suicide. Why had he wanted to die in place of her? Another throb. She winced.

Momo burst in the room. "Hey, Miyo, did you see my..."

His mouth had formed a perfect 'O'. "Did it happen again?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded tightly, her face pale. "God, I wish I could control it." She groped her forehead, wishing that it could stop. "The doctor says it's just post-accident stress. Now I'm not so sure."

He pressed a box of aspirin into her hand. "You should rest. Fuji said that you looked tired."

At the sound of his name, her head gave a sharp ping, and left, making her temporarily relieved. Then tired. "Yeah... I should." she agreed. First, a confession to somebody she completely did not trust. Then, divine punishment or whatever came in for thinking happy things.

"Hey, Momo?" she asked him, popping two pills with a glass of water.

"What?"

"Does thinking of An make you feel better?"

He glared because the mention of the girl made him blush. "Did you_ really_ think of An?"

She grinned, cautious of an argument. "No. Close, though." She laughed and walked away leaving Momo to stew in his predicament: his new girlfriend. Snorting, she nearly collided with Fuji Yuuta, who at this time was wearing a white T-shirt and swimming trunks.

He was frowning. Instantly her smile vanished and she said automatically, "What's wrong, Yuuta-kun?"

Yuuta bit his lip, as if he was experiencing some sort of painful internal struggle. "Everything is wrong, Miyo." He extracted a book and she recognized it as the book that she was engrossed in. The Da Vinci Code.

"I saw everything." he said bluntly. Then, another hurt look. "Watch out for my brother." He backed off, as if he thought he had said too much, and went out the back door.

Her brother noted everything quietly from the corner of his eyes. "Hey, that was Fuji's brother. Echizen played a match against him once. After that Fuji totally smashed up Mizuki."

"I know," said she in a voice that was not her own. "What did he mean by 'watch out for my brother'?"

Momo shrugged. "Who knows? Fuji-senpai is like, sadistic."

"Sadistic?"

"Most people attribute it to blackmailing or playing pranks. But it can become a lot worse than that."

"How?"

Momo's usually deep purple eyes had turned misty. "Toeing the line. I gotta go."

Then he waved goodbye, leaving her all alone in that big house. Alone with nobody with her own thoughts which were exactly none.

"Momo is wrong." said somebody behind her. "What would I do to anybody except for blackmailing or playing pranks?"

She jumped partly out of surprise and partly out of delight that Shusuke had reassured her that he was not who she thought she was. _Kami-sama_, she prayed to the gods, _Let me see who he really is soon. Let me believe that he is a truly good person..._

"That already isn't a good thing, Fuji-senpai," she cut evenly. "It hurts people."

He laughed, a pleasant sound to her ears as if he was really saying, "Really? I had not idea."

But she wasn't fooled, and she crossed her arms as if expecting something worse. "Aren't you going to the beach?"

"I'm not sure. Should I?"

"Maybe you should." she said mildly. "After all, I do want my rest. And plus, this seems to be the perfect opportunity to take pictures." She had known that photography was his favorite hobby.

"Ne, Miyo--"

"Call me Shiro." she interrupted. "You weren't allowed to call me Miyo, remember?"

"Shiro, how old are you?"

Her eyes flickered cautiously to his eyes and face. There was no expression except for the everyday playful smile.

"Thirteen."

"Liar." There was no malign in his voice but as soon as he had accused her, she felt that she had been struck. How did he know... ? Few people knew what had happened beyond her family, not including the victim's parents and witnesses.

"I'm telling you, it's thirteen." she insisted. There was a triumphant gleam when he opened his eyes. Her heart beat faster when those familiar, beautiful eyes looked at her and her only, but she must--she had to--keep a secret.

"Yuuta told me that you dropped a semester after that incident. And your birthday is July the 22. Born only twelve months and a day after Momo-chan."

He smiled. He had cornered her. Her mouth twisted; she always hated going to the counselors because they were so insistent on playing mind games.

"Stop playing around," she said, hand trembling. "I'm thirteen."

"All right, it's thirteen." Fuji Shusuke held his hand up, mock defeat. But he was smiling with the corners of his mouth higher than usual. It made it look more sinister.

She backstepped to the door, hand on the knob when--

"Wait, Shiro." It was like she couldn't breathe. Or move. Because this mysterious boy was casting a spell on her, but not in a good way. It was a dark aura, like the ones that the caves emitted when her mother had warned her not to go into because there could be tides; where she could be caught like a fish and drowning, even though she was already a good swimmer. Fuji was strangling her.

_I can't move!_ she panicked. _I can't do anything to help myself_! He was getting closer and there was the door, but she couldn't open it. _Please..._ she prayed. _Please let me open the door_. It was just like the Accident. Helpless, lousy, stinking body of hers! Why couldn't she die like a good girl instead of having this affliction thrown onto her? Was it punishment for living?

"Aniki!"

Reluctantly, she looked away from Fuji.

A pair of sharp eyes took in the scenery. It was Yuuta and she sighed with relief.

"Oh, there you are, Yuuta-kun. I've been looking for you." He picked something from her head. "Oh, Shiro. You have a piece of seaweed in your har. I was going to pick it out for you." He smiled and led his younger brother to an inhabited room.

She collapsed on to a sofa, dead tired by the events of the day. It only took her a minute to sleep deeply.

But her dreams were totally bogus.

**Author's Note:** Meh. Miyo panicked because Fuji was getting too close to her--if that's confusing, which I'm sure it is. XD She's not able to get close to people easily because she has a notion that she's going to hurt everyone that ends up like the poor guy in front of the car. Ah, and yes, she did repeat a semester.

Which one should it be? The elder or the younger? :D Not that I didn't plan it out, but I prefer Yuuta for... reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Man, this is a re-post because I thought it needed one after brooding on it. I have a rather scary thought of Miyo being a Mary Sue--shaky past, right?--but then, she makes the mistake of being attracted to Fuji Shusuke. Actually, if this was a happy ending, I would have completely edited out Yuuta.

If anyone wants to know what she looks like, she would look like Honda Tohru from Fruits Basket with a bit of a smarter brain. :)

* * *

In total, the whole beach house was crammed with people: the three Fuji siblings, her family, Taka-san's dad, Eiji's four other siblings, Ryuzaki and her granddaughter, the freshmen trio, Tomoka, Oishi's uncle, Kaidoh's father and brother, and all the team members made a tidy sum of thirty people. Luckily Fuji had not underestimated the size of the crowd--he had planned a chart for bathroom necessities and who would do the chores during the break.

It was Miyo's turn along with her mother to do the laundry. There were five sets of machines (five washers and five dryers) that made this job less daunting then it was, but her mother was not the best company, preferring to finish the job so that she could tend to the twins.

"Less soap, there!" she barked to her daughter. "Don't make it more wrinkly than it is." to which Miyo would reply "Hai!" and use a different measurement.

It was actually quite a bit more interesting that she had anticipated. When she had emptied pockets out so she could wash it properly she had found a myriad of things: a credit card, a wallet, maybe even a charm for good luck... Her personal favorite was a picture of a girl in Inui's Seigaku jersey. It was faded, torn in some places, but she could see the girl's smile, gentle, knowing. It was unexpected. She didn't think that he was the kind of person to notice girls.

And when it came to Fuji's clothes, there was an interesting aroma; mingled with the sweat on the clothes there was a hint of blossoming flowers, perhaps orchids. Breathing it in, she was thinking deeply. Anything could happen, and yet if she panicked when he came close to her--

"Pick up, Miyo!" screeched her mother. "You're as slow as a snail today!"

"H-hai!" she said and dropped his jersey into the washer. Closing the lid, she pressed the ON button.

**:-x-:**

"Chores are fun, aren't they, Shiro?"

"Hey, Fuji-kun." she said, careful not to let him notice her suddenly accelerated breathing and beating of the heart. _Lub-dub, lub-dub. _Her senses were turned on high, alert at any possible, yet she set down a basket which were originally Eiji's clothes. She hoped her mother wouldn't come through this route.

"It's especially fun to watch." Obvious goading, although she dismissed it with one lofty wave of her hand.

Dangling her legs from the balcony of the second floor, she looked at him. She thought he was the most handsomest boy in the word, with a shirt, teasingly open with a bare patch of skin. She tried not to notice. He looked better than most boys who had washed up, shaved, and dressed in a suit.

She was trying to focus on something else, but she wasn't in control of her mouth. The first thing she blurted out was,

"Does Inui-senpai have a girlfriend?"

Fuji opened his eyes, shocked. "You have the hots for him? Geez, I can't believe you. I mean--"

"No I don't! I mean..." she cleared her throat, trying to articulate. "...I found this picture of a girl in his jersey."

"Oh." But she saw him smiling. She pursued further.

"So you _do _know something, Fuji-kun."

"I do, but she is completely uninteresting. All the girls in Seigaku are. Not one of them interests me."

"Not one?" Her face fell a bit. So that was how it was between her and him. No matter. She got up and picked up the basket of laundry.

"But you know..." he said thoughtfully, "I'm sure there is one. I just have to find her."

Oddly enough, her heart lifted. And it wasn't because of the mystery of Inui's secret photo.

**:-x-:**

At the dinner table, it was nuckin' futs, as Oskada Tomoka had put it so eloquently. Miyo was tired once more and after the last round of vanilla ice cream and burning fire whisky that the grown-ups shared, everybody said good night and went to bed. She brushed her teeth, put on her pajamas, and turned off the light.

Suddenly there was a sudden _tap tap tap_ at the window. It was too dark for her to see who it was, but she opened it to a crack and hissed vehemently, "Who is it, and what are you doing at this godforsaken hour?"

She was greeted by a familiar face. It was Yuuta, the same old cross-shaped scar. "It's me," he said softly.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered back, glancing at Momo. He was a deep sleeper.

"Well, I didn't get the chance to talk to you in private," he said uneasily, as if it was costing him a great deal.

"Hey," she chided him. "I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, but it's about my brother. Brother, Miyo. _My brother_." His voice was pained.

"What about Shusuke?"

He paused, eyes unusually wet. "Don't say his name like that!"

Miyo knew it was better than to press the subject. "What about him?"

"You know he has a videocamera, right?"

A flash of irritation crossed Miyo's features. Was Yuuta going to tell her things that she already knew?

"I know, wise guy. But he's not going to blackmail me--" Suddenly she had a recollection of her divulging her most private and dirty secret. What then?

Yuuta didn't seem to notice. "Be careful. Please." There was a quaver in his voice. There were steps, following behind and she knew he was gone. She kept hearing the same message, but she had no idea what he meant. Did he mean Fuji was going to hurt her physically? She chuckled, laughing at that possibility. She hadn't done anything to hurt him personally...

She tiptoed to her bed, pulled the sheets toward her, and fell asleep quickly.

**:-x-:**

She didn't bother trying to get to the breakfast table; of course it'd be crowded. Momo and Kaidoh would be fighting, Fuji would gladly join with them, Taka-san would take a racket, and the rest would probably try to eat their breakfast quietly.

Instead, she grabbed a fruit shake and drink it in the living room. Tezuka was sitting in one of the squashy armchairs, reading a tennis instruction book. She smiled. She liked Tezuka because he preferred the quiet. He acknowledged her with a small nod of his head and she smiled, sitting on the floor. She knew all the regulars; listening to them from her brother had wonderfully made her understand their quirks.

A door opened and Fuji (the older one) walked in. Instantly she choked on her drink. Fuji whacked her on the back and she sat coughing. This was so humiliating.

Then she noticed too late the videocamera. It was off.

He smiled at her, and pointed the videocamera at Tezuka. "Personality," he said in a low voice. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Fuji," said Tezuka, eyes twitching. "Please turn it off."

"Yes, buchou!" He gave a mock salute. "C'mon, Shiro. Let's go."

Being the gentlemen he was, he wrapped his arm around her waist, which she responded with a blush and giggle. The sea was sparkling as always, and it was getting crowded with tourists ready for fun under the sun. To everyone else they just looked like an ordinary couple enjoying the brilliance of the scenery, but to some others it wasn't.

"Hey, Fuji-kun! Let's build a sand castle!" Miyo offered. He frowned. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just felt like it."

"Oh. In that case..." He began scooping up a handful of sand and deposited it in a spot near the water. "Here?"

"Yeah." It looked like a hill, but it felt right to Miyo, and she was happy at this thought.

After they were done, Fuji had declared that they couldn't leave it as it was, they had to physically smash it up.

"Why?"

"Oh, come on. We used their sand to build it and we should be returning it. Reluctantly she gave her consent, though it was more Fuji that lead to the demolishing of the structure.

"Miyo!" sombody called out. "Where are you?"

Fuji shrugged. "Go. Maybe I'll call you after dinner, if I can find you."

"Fuji--I'm really sorry."

"Go."

"Really sorry."

"And I said, go already!" He smiled. "Really."

She took a step backward and laughed. "You really are weird, Shusuke."

Then she turned her head and bumped into-- Yuuta.

"What the-- sorry, so sorry." she apologized.

"Miyo!" he snarled. "You are going to explain. Did... you... end... our... friendship... because... of... _Aniki_?" She had never seen him so angry before.

"Calm down, Yuuta-kun, people are staring--"

"No! I will not calm down! You are so stupid!"

"What did I do?" she yelled, her getting angry. "You just interrupted... oh God, why am I explaining this to you? You don't understand!"

She had touched a nerve.

"You don't think I understand? Believe me, I do. One year of living under my brother's shadow. Oh, it's Shusuke this and Shusuke that. He's a genius! And me? I'm just somebody wearing a mask!" He took a breath. "And I'd thought you'd understand, being Momo's little sister! You dropped a grade, stopped attending school, and was the person that everybody wanted to avoid! I'd thought you would really understand!"

His words hit her like she was being slapped. _You wanted distance_, thought Yuuta dryly. _There you go_.

"I'd thought that you would be the one that would get hurt because of me." she said tiredly. "I guess not anymore, right? Seeing as I'm no welcome guest." She trudged off drearily toward the comfort of her own room. "Like I said once upon a time, let's not be friends anymore."

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's short, but I think that's a good stopping point. Kudos to** alishoane** for letting me borrow her OC, Sana-chan. Happy B-day, Inui! (although it's kind of late, I know... TT.TT)

Aw. Poor Yuuta. He can't even save the girl he likes best. :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I am an early riser, contrary to popular belief. xD It helps during the summer since you've got a house load that wants to get on during the day. Meh. Anyways, I wanted to insert the lyrics of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai since it actually fits... but it's illegal. Not that random Japanese copyright managers are going to come in here and bust our nuts for that. :(

This probably would be a confusing chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you. Miyo is confused and bewildered. ;-D And maybe I'm rushing a bit, because I think Shusuke is kind of OOC. Or not. I need concrit! (bawls)

* * *

_Miyo locked the door. Sometimes, when something like that happened, she could be seen weeping. She was dependent on people: after they let her down, it shook her down to her very bones. It meant that the world had moved ten feet for her, something drastic had happened and she would panic._

_This feeling was denial. Maybe it was funny for some other people; for her it meant that her perfectly meticulous world had been messed up again. She had organized everything so that whenever she wanted to re-arrange it again she could do it with ease. Changing was not her strong point; it took her a while to adjust again. She just hadn't figured the steps out to adapt, and when she did it was too slow for other people to feel comfortable around her. _

_So now, this time, it was Yuuta-kun. Yuuta, the boy last year that had charmed her willingly with a snap of his fingers. Fuji Yuuta, whom had hated his surname and adored the individualistic other. Him, who had talked to her last year about famous siblings--in the end, they had found it to be an empty fame--and was happy that she could relate and finally became best friends._

_But now, he was purposely ignoring her, leaving her to collapse at his older brother (who he had originally hated in the past) and thinking that she was a superficial, materialistic person. God! She hated that assumption. It was so unique, her situation, that a Hollywood movie couldn't have done better with a twenty-five million dollar contract for the script alone. _

Miyo woke up in her bed for at least the fifth time in tears. She had spent the week brooding about her situation while getting so cooped up in her room that even Momo would take his clothes out to change somewhere else. She couldn't face any of them. It was much too embarrassing.

"You teenage mutant drama queen. How many times do you go to the beach?" asked Momo when she had actually sat down for a late breakfast at eleven.

She glared at him, but he didn't take the hint.

"Oho." Momo remarked, delighted that she was getting annoyed. "Silenced by the charms of Fuji Shusuke?"

"I think," her voice ringing, "that I shall eat in the confines of my room, and leave this ape alone. _Kaidoh, don't pick a fight with him. And Eiji, don't try going to stalk Sakuno and her boyfriend, whoever that is."_

Momo opened his mouth to protest in their defence, but one look at her face changed his mind pretty quickly.

"Mou, your sister is so scary," said Eiji, picking up his toothpaste in the bathroom.

"Can't help it," said Momoshiro, washing his face. They also had woken up late, akin to Tezuka, who had gotten up at five to jog the whole distance of the beach. Fuji had gotten up as well to accompany him for reasons unknown, while Kaidoh had opted to wake at a reasonable hour; seven. However, his training had left him forgetting about his breakfast, which was why he was sulking quietly at the prospect of eating in front of these goons.

"She's growing up, and that means mood swings," he said. "Or whatever Okaa-san told me. I'm not sure. And for me, it's eating too much. Thank god for tennis."

"Momo, you put me in bankruptcy every time you go for burgers. It's ridiculous, nya." Eiji commented, resenting Momo when he talked about the subject of food.

"Sorry. But I'll be able to pay you soon."

"Oh, really? How?"

"That's my secret. But you'll get the money."

He wiped his face on a white towel, and said, "So, what do you want to do today? We've watched_ Ringu_ at least twice, completed Sakura Taisen, nearly destroyed the beach hut, rented surfboards, and tried tanning without screaming our butts off."

"Ooh! Maybe they have tennis courts around here. We've been neglecting!" offered Eiji, hopping excitedly about this prospect. Kaidoh looked interested in this, and he made his way carefully to the front of the table. "Did you remember to pack your racket?"

"Of course!" said Momo. "Why wouldn't I?"

**-x-**

_"They say if you fold a thousand of these, the gods will grant you a wish."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really. If you don't believe in them, then they won't grant it."_

Lately Miyo had been folding quite a bit. When she wanted to get away from the world for a while, she would rummage for a piece of paper, and fold it into a paper crane. Once she had childishly believed it could bring someone back from the dead, but now she was older and in no mood to believe myths. But she uttered one wish, just in case.

"I wish I could understand what Yuuta was thinking."

Occasionally, when she was getting a bit lonely and cut off from people she would converse with voices in her head. There was no one else to talk to. There was Bonnie the spinster, Miyo-the-doll, and her personal favourite, Pink Rabbit. Today she was talking with all of them, because it was imperative, important that she told the truth from the bottom of her heart.

Pink Rabbit pointed to a defect on the paper crane. "You forgot a step."

"Thanks," she said, undoing the crease and re-folding it. "I've been getting a bit tired of talking. What's up?"

"The ceiling," he replied gruffly and she laughed a tinkling sound to those who would hear.

"Other than that?"

"Adolf Hitler abducted me," he said, eyes wide and innocent. "Duh. Where have you been for the last few weeks? We've been cooped in for so long."

She stopped folding, almost completing the bird base which then would determine the crane's shape.

"Sorry. I've fallen in love with someone on the Dark Side."

Miyo-the-doll hugged her quickly. "Poor girl. You know, nothing comes out love. After--" a warning look from Pink Rabbit "--this is over," she amended hastily, "maybe we can go to the park and eat crepes."

Bonnie with her fiery red hair piped up, "I love banana-chocolate! What about you, Shiro?"

"Strawberry... no, honey... no..."

"Changing your mind as usual." laughed Bonnie. "Well, guess what happened to me?"

"Not this again," groaned Pink Rabbit. "Bonnie, we know what happened to you."

"Shut up," she swiped at the pink overstuffed bunny. "I'm talking to Shiro-girl here."

"Go on," urged the real-life Miyo. "Tell me."

"Today, I was getting the urge to travel. How about that?"

"Travel where?" she asked more quietly.

"Italy. I wanted to see Michelangelo and his great works. But the others told me to stay right here because they were so sure you were going to talk to us today. They were right. But still. I wanted to go and fly over Okinawa and America."

"You don't need to go anywhere," said Miyo even more softer. "I love you all and I don't want you to go anywhere."

"But, sweetie, all of us imaginary friends have to grow up." Bonnie said solemnly but not unkindly. "This might be the last time you see me."

"Not me," declared Pink Rabbit. "I will never leave Miyo or Shiro."

Bonnie smiled wistfully. "Ah, Miyo. Choose somebody. I was watching the whole time you were confused."

Miyo was starting to get irritated at Bonnie-the-spinster and her know-it-all sort of attitude. "That's the thing, Bonnie!" she exploded angrily. "I don't know--I don't know who-- I don't know _anything_! I love the older one because he's intriguing, and I love the younger one because he's loyal and faithful and has traits that I share. He's my best friend, for God's sake!"

The red head shook her head wisely. "I would have to say that Yuuta would be more of a fitting companion."

"Yeah... I know that. I really do." she said, grasping her hair. "But he keeps warning me about Shusuke, and I hate how he's trying to control me. And Momo thinks that I'm just another dramatized teenager girl. In a way, I am. And I keep _feeling sorry for myself_!" She slammed her fist down, wincing at the noise. "I hate adolescence so much. Why couldn't I grow up and prevent the things that I've screwed up? I just had to skip school and make Dad feel ashamed of his daughter when he goes to work, Momo hiding the fact that I'm anti-social or something, Mom using every bit of her patience on me..."

She broke down, crying. "And I can't keep the friends that I make because I do the wrong thing or I change my mind so much. Was it my fault that he really died? He knew all along that I was going to die if no one saw me the stupid little girl chasing the wrong thing in a busy street."

"Uh, Shiro?" said somebody, Bonnie fading and fading away. "Look behind you."

"What--?" she said, hoping she imagined it.

"You should've told me the truth if that was why you didn't want to be friends anymore." he said sourly, but still smiling. "Don't worry. I'm not ashamed to lose anything by being friends with you, Miyo." It was Fuji Yuuta, that familiar face, the one that she had made friends with and kept in constant company by email and sometimes on the telephone with the bathroom door locked tightly, sitting on the bathtub with a grin on her face.

"So... do you talk to yourself?" he asked. Awkwardly, but the truth, as far as Miyo was concerned.

"I guess. Now I'm kind of embarrassed by that," she said, wiping the excess water from her complexion with a tissue.

"I'm sorry," he said first.

"No, I'm sorry." Miyo said. "It was me that started this all. I'm such an idiot."

"That's true." he nodded. "Just kidding. My brother made a bet with your brother."

"About... what?" she asked cautiously.

"It was about fifty dollars. If he could catch a kiss with you on tape without you knowing about it."

Miyo was appalled. "That's horrible! I could've fallen into that trap"

"Yes, you could." Yuuta said airily. "Not that I would've--"

_Knock, knock._

"Oh, shit," he swore. He hid behind the big bureau. "Check the door, Miyo."

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Momo."

"What's our password, then?"

"Grr. Kaidoh playing with cats."

"Good job." she let him in, a bit huffy about the bet.

"I was looking for my Mickey Mouse socks--" he had seen Yuuta, eyes widening, "--and what are _you _doing with Fuji-senpai's younger--owww!!"

Miyo clipped him on the ear and dragged him out of the room, making an apologetic face at him. "Let's talk about something, onii-chan," said she.

"What? I swear I didn't steal that hamburger of yours yesterday!" When she glared at him repeatedly, he confessed. "All right, I did take the hamburger. What's wrong?" he shot irritably as she frowned. "I was hungry!"

"I'll forgive you this time because I know you run out of money for your love of food." she warned him.

"What do you mean?" he said, feigning innocence perfectly. She was not fooled. Yuuta would never lie. At least not to her, his best friend.

"What I mean is the little bet you made with Fuji-senpai three days ago. About a kiss."

"Oh--oh, that." His face was getting paler. "How d-d-did you know?"

She twitched. "You can't hide anything from me, Momo-kun! You are such a jerk!"

Then she ran to Fuji Shusuke, Yuuta's big bro and also very creepy. Miyo decided to get to the point.

"Fuji-kun. Can I talk to you?" because he was making wasabi sushi, which would be their dinner that night. Hopefully she could convince her mother to buy Chinese take-out...

"Sure. Something regarding me and my video camera, no?"

"Yeah." she replied, disconcerted. It was amazing how he read people's minds in one flash without even opening his own eyes. "Fuji... please don't jerk me around like that. I hate boys who never tell me the truth." She tried to end it on a polite note, but it sounded more accusatory than gentle.

"I'm sorry, Miyo." he simply said. As if she would believe him.

"No you're not. Be honest for once."

He tilted his head. "You're insecure."

She swallowed. "I guess I am. You don't have to tell me that."

"And you're pretty."

He laughed when she gaped at him with an open mouth.

"You don't have to look so surprised."

"Yes I do. That's the nicest thing I've ever heard from you."

"Do you have something else to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah! I was going to tell you that I'm probably in the future going to go out with your brother." She grinned.

"What?!" Fuji was so surprised that his eyes flew open and she got a glimpse of those famous blue irises. Beautiful. But she still liked Yuuta's old basset-hound brown eyes better.

"Tee-hee! And at this point you're going to say something like, 'he deserves better!' desho?" She had never seen him so flustered before.

"Well, to you the truth, I was a bit worried when you were hanging out with him," admitted Fuji. "But at least it's not someone like Mizuki." He shuddered, then started to prepare to soy sauce and pink ginger, also having a slightly greenish tinge. Miyo stared in horrified fascination, watching the cursed sauce drip slowly on what was left on their meal.

"Isn't it delicious?" Fuji asked her happily. "It's a family favourite."

Miyo just looked at him, thinking that her future was at stake today. "You're crazy. Has anyone told you that?"

"In subtle nuances, yes. You, Shiro, get the prize for being the most blunt. And having too much indecisiveness. So I guess that may be called what people call an oxymoron."

Miyo digested this and then asked him, "I know it's not my place to ask you this, but could I call you Shusuke instead of Fuji?"

"But you're not, one: a family member, and two: girlfriend. Although you were nearly..."

"Don't go there. Ok, fine. I'll call you a bigot."

Fuji now got out the fan to cool the rice. "You're not very nice, Miyo."

"Shiro."

"Shiro." he amended. "But I'll trade. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter's the ending, and I couldn't care less because this story is fluff-free. And super duper confusing, of course. Even I think so.

Moar reviews, please! Especially concrit. I need concrit!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I forgot to thank my beta in the last chapter and so... (bows) I present to you the final and very last chapter of "The Art of Accepting." I'm thrilled because I've never finished a multi-chapter story before. (cheers!)

Okay, I admit it. It was fluff-free in the beginning. It's not anymore.

* * *

After a gruelling session of tear inducing wasabi sushi, Miyo excused herself.

"Why?" asked Fuji, helping himself to more. "You know, there's plenty left to eat. You needn't starve yourself."

_Damn sadist_, she thought to herself. _He knows perfectly why half the company left the table._

"Sorry. I have an allergic reaction to wasabi sushi. I was only eating it so not to hurt your feelings." Again, she was saying what she was thinking.

"Saa…Thank you for your consideration, Miyo-chan. Shall I feed you? Open up and say, 'Ahhhhh'." Fuji picked up another piece and pointed it toward her mouth, like she was a three-year-old and not a perfectly sane person who knew how to feed herself.

"You..._ bigot_." she said through clenched teeth. "Do you want to go to hell?"

"No, I love my life," he answered, wonderfully simple in his response. He seemed to know he was deliberately annoying her. She suspected this was his way of getting back at her declaration of liking Yuuta, but she couldn't be sure.

"I'm outta here," she announced. "Weirdo."

"No. Come back here, Miyo!" Now Fuji was following her and dangerously still holding the cursed food.

"Don't follow me!" she shrieked, panicking. She didn't think she would live after another scorching of her tongue and nose. "Somebody! Somebody help me!"

She saw her brother, Momo, but he only shook his head apologetically and winced. Then he went back to his hiding place, which was behind the shower curtains along with Kaidoh, who was not arguing for once.

"Come on, Miyo, you're not going to die." Shusuke's eyes were glowing ominously.

_Yes I am_, she thought.

Wanted: Fuji Shusuke for murdering an innocent teenager through poisoning. She could imagine his posters put up in the police department. Too bad that he was good at hiding the evidence…

Running down the aisles, she remembered a hiding place she could rely on until the next morning. In her room, there was an air vent that she unscrewed on one unsuspecting day. It led to another room unfurnished. She'd spent most of last summer moving most of her stuff here. There was even a shrine dedicated to her late lover, complete with candles and incense.

Crawling through the dust, she gave a sigh of relief until--

"Yuuta-kun! What are you doing here?"

He put a finger on his lips, telling her to shut up, while another hand held a flashlight. He pointed to another air vent.

"It's my first time here. I keep stuff here that I don't want Aniki to see, like journals and CDs that Onee-san'd confiscate."

"I've been here since last year." she told him. "That used to be someone that I loved dearly," she indicated the shrine, "and whenever I get sick of hanging out with my family or playing tennis with the regulars I come here."

The room was a slight mess. Comic books and magazines were stranded everywhere, and candy wrappers littered the floor.

"I think the light switch is here somewhere... oh, now I got it!" Miyo flipped it, making the room brighter.

"So, what's your reason for coming to the Great Escape?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Mizuki-kun called. Aniki wants me to answer the phone."

"Oh. Your brother's trying to make me eat his sushi."

There was a pause, and they ended up laughing.

"Always his fault. Shusuke, that is."

"Always," agreed Yuuta.

"Is he a playboy?"

Yuuta let the grin slip off his face. "I don't know." Then it contorted into another expression of seriousness. "I hope not." He sighed and picked up a shonen manga. "I'm always worried for him. He goes... _wild,_ sometimes. He can't even control himself if I get hurt or something. He doesn't care whatever he does--the consequences--he does things for the thrill of it."

Miyo was quiet. Then, "Yuuta-kun, do you love him?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Just asking," she shrugged.

"He can seriously be a prick, but at the same time, he can also be a devoted guy." He flipped a page of the comic book. "I totally overlooked the devoted part when I ditched ol' Seigaku, you know. It was like I was invisible. 'Oh, your brother is so wonderful!' and crap like that."

She cocked her head, smiling. She had heard this quite a bit ever since the match when Shusuke beat the hell out of Mizuki, and in the process, saved his shoulder from the 'Rising Shot'. Some habits wouldn't change. It was like he was idolizing Shusuke, albeit in a more intelligent and belligerent way at the same time. If she had to describe his steadfast loyalty to people, it could be called endearing.

Which was why she could not resist getting closer to the boy. Hormones, oestrogen, whatever it was, it was a powerful force.

_Just do it_, advised her emotional side of her brain. _Before you lose your confidence, that is._

_Are you nuts_? screamed her sensible part (this was Pink Rabbit). _You're going to scare him off_!

_Shut up, both of you!_ Cut in her own part.

"Ne, Yuuta-kun," she said partly to distract herself.

"Nani?"

"Do you ever wish you could change what you did in the past?"

"Mmm. Well, it's tempting. But I have a feeling that it could have turn out worse if I did."

"I do. I think things could be a bit better if... well, I'm responsible for..." A lump had stuck in her throat. Yuuta seemed to read her thoughts and he looked over at the picture of her and another boy.

"That guy?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's like an open wound. It won't heal." She pressed a hand to her heart. "Sometimes I think he's beside me, punishing me for... for..."

Fuji Yuuta had abandoning his comic book for this girl, looking at her steadily. "For what?" he prompted.

The next two words were hard for her. "...liking you."

**-x-**

Fuji Shusuke was frustrated, which meant that he was seriously getting angry. And when he was angry, somebody was going to get hurt.

Not anymore. He, being a tensai, had swindled the blueprint from the local landlady of the house. He found out that there was a secret room between his and Miyo's--between the air ventilation, how clever!--and of course, his darling Yuuta-kun was gone. Only two plus two made four. He only couldn't be happier that he had bargained with Niou Masharu for some security bugs. Now he was free to eavesdrop without leaving the comfortable armchair with a good glass of lemonade... of course, it wasn't as good as Inui's vegetable juices, but stirring it with Tabasco sauce helped it somewhat.

Yes. It was going to be a good day.

**-x-**

Miyo could not believe what she had just said. Out of habit she clapped her hand over her mouth, something she did when she was completely embarrassed. If a couple of hours ago, when she was talking to herself, was a minor collision of the stars, then this was a full-blown hurricane. She could feel the maroon blush working her way to her face.

But surprisingly, another part of her was glad she was done with it. Nothing to lose, and if he said no then she'd still be perfectly happy to be friends while finding someone else in school. Not a problem.

"Gomen ne, Yuuta-kun." she apologized. "If you don't feel that way, then don't force yourself..."

He was grinning, and that disarmed her a bit. "If I don't feel that way? Who said anything about that?"

"Ja, then, how do you feel?"

"Great." He brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear.

This time, he left his hand there.

**-x-**

"Dammit," swore Fuji under his breath. "The static's been tampered."

**-x-**

Whispering in her ear, he only had a promise.

"I was the one who really liked you in the first place. You beat me in telling about it."

"Really?"

"No kidding." Leaning toward her with no hesitation, he kissed her.

She only remembered dazedly crawling back to her respective room, not caring one bit if she got poisoned. Because then, she would've died happy anyways.

**-x-**

It was time to go home. She had packed up, let the boys wander around at the summer house, letting them remember the fond memories that they shared under one rooftop. For her, it was just as dear to her. She crawled under the air vent for one last time, finding Yuuta again.

"I forgot to tell you. I got a new cell phone."

"Really? You should text me too." he joked, pulling out his phone.

She smiled faintly, letting yesterday seep to her toes. "I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"What? No teary goodbye for me?"

In general, Miyo was not a hugging person. She had squirmed whenever her relatives had bestowed a linebacker's tackle, sure that it was going to break all her bones from the cheesiness. Public affection was not her strength.

But the times and circumstances were different. When she embraced him, she realised she had not really noticed the aroma of fresh cut grass or his scar behind his ear before.

"You can let go now."

"Oh. Sorry," Yuuta apologized. Another bout of awkwardness ensured, although it was not really uncomfortable.

"I'll see you in high school," she promised. "But then, call me everyday, O.K.?"

"Sure."

_-One Week Later-_

Getting out of bed was not an easy chore for Miyo. She was becoming accustomed to luxurious mornings where she could take her time washing her face or taking a bath whenever she wanted without bothering the general household.

"Miyo!" screeched her mother. "Hurry up!"

"All right, all right." grumbled she as she donned her school uniform. It was her first day as a second year and she was getting more irritated when she looked at the alarm clock. She knew perfectly well that it was St. Rudolph's first day as well, but what if Yuuta forgot to call her, in midst of tennis recruitment? She was half certain that Mizuki had graduated. Perhaps he would be captain, or at least vice-captain... Sighing, she slipped her cell phone (turned on silent after a nasty encounter once with a school assembly) into her book bag and set off for school.

"Yo, Shiro!" called Momo. "Did you know? I got vice-captain, while Mamushi got captain. Ridiculous."

"Sure, Momo." she answered, putting on her shoes. "Does your girlfriend know about this?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny. Not like she's going to be so impressed, she's the sister of a Nationals level player."

"Oh, come on," urged Miyo. "It'd be a good laugh."

"Yeah? Like a 'ha-ha you prefer Yuuta-over-Fuji' laugh? Or a 'yuk yuk yuk, that kid just tripped over a banana peel' laugh?"

She gritted her teeth. "Look, Shusuke was a jerk, abet a good looking one. Yuuta's nicer. And if you keep joking about that, I'm going to tell Kamio-kun that you're planning to break up with An."

"No!" babbled Momo. "All right! I'll shut up! Geez!"

"Thank you for your consideration, big bro." she said sweetly, lightly punching Momo on the shoulder. "Have a good day, nii-san."

"You too."

He raced down the block with his bicycle, leaving her alone with nothing except for her thoughts to occupy her mind. She kept checking her cell phone for new messages, but there was nothing until she reached the steps of the school.

'1st day of school. R U nervous?' she read on the phone's screen.

'Nope. R U?' she texted back as quickly as was humanly possible.

It took him about an hour to reply, while she furtively kept her phone hidden under the desk and out of view of the teacher.

'Nope. Miss U.'

She could hardly breathe from the surge of happiness.

'Miss U 2.'

**-End-**

o

o

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, it's the end. And I have a feeling not many people like taking their time (glares at reviews) at reading this because I worked on this the hardest. xD And I enjoyed it.

For those that bothered reading the whole thing, I thank you from the very bottom of my heart. You cannot get enough praise. x) I'd like to thank **alishoane** for telling me to take my time and **Jyra **for beta-ing it. :) It could not be possible without those people.


End file.
